


Wedding Bells?

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter decides to pop the question. Who's the lucky lady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeatsofAngels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BeatsofAngels).



> Warnings: I haven't read the seventh book so yeah. This work has been posted way prior to the movie coming out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A year had passed since Voldemort's defeat. Some said he'd find a way back, others believed he had finally been defeated. Harry was hesitant about making any statements, but for now, he'd lead his life his way or so he hoped.

"Congratulations." A sudden squeeze prevented him from breathing.

"Need air," Harry gasped.

"Sorry about that," Ron said sheepishly, releasing his best mate. "I heard the good news. Why didn't you tell me? I overheard Hermione." He had an annoyed look.

Harry sighed. "I proposed to her a couple hours ago. Honestly, there wasn't enough time!"

"Oh, that explains everything. So have you picked a date?" Ron asked as the two strolled down the street.

"Two hours, Ron! Two hours!"

"Gee, Harry, no need to get your pants twisted."

"Sorry," the brunette mumbled.

Ron decided a change in topic was in order. "So how have things been going?"

"Fine," Harry answered. "And you?"

"Good."

Silence emerged.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting this response."

"You're my best buddy. I know I can trust you to keep her safe."

"Thanks."

"But if you ever hurt her." There was a sharp edge in his tone.

Harry nodded and swallowed.

He never wanted to face the wrath of six Weasley brothers.


End file.
